


Band-aids.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Band-Aids, Childhood, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Minor Injuries, THEYRE BABEY ON GOD, THEYRE KIDS YALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Iidabashi patches up Ouma's scraped knee for the umpteenth time.
Relationships: Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Series: drabbles and shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538305
Kudos: 44





	Band-aids.

**Author's Note:**

> BRO IVE BEEN THINKING BOUT WRITING THIS FOR 2 WEEKS AND I FINALY GOT TO IT. ITS 1 AM BUT I DONT CARE> IM STILL SICK AS HELL  
THEYRE LIKE 8 BRO THEY KIDS TEYRE BABEY AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sobs and whines escaped Ouma as Iidabashi lightly patted a folded tissue on the young boy’s scraped knee, the fiber absorbing the blood dripping from his wound.

This wasn’t the first time that Ouma’s scraped his knees, and it wouldn’t be the last. His injuries would turn into scars if his clumsiness continued to get the better of him.

Iidabashi unwrapped a small band-aid from its packaging, peeling away the backing before applying it to Ouma’s wound.

Ouma rubbed his eyes and wiped away his tears. He thanked Iidabashi, as he would any time he’d have to patch Ouma up.


End file.
